


Lovable, Vulnerable, And Just Plain Trouble

by FluffyHetalianGuitarist



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Connor Tries, Connor may be having an identity crisis, Father-Son Relationship, Gavin Reed may have depression, Gay Character, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson Swears, I hate tags, Like, Memes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Right?, Tags May Change, Tumblr, Tumblr Memes, but she's got p good music so like, but writing them?, hate it, he tries his best, i don't know a lot about north and markus so like, i don't really listen to marina, i mean i like them, i might have it be simon and markus?, i only really know connor hank and gavin tbh, i'm so confused, or it might be all 3 in a poly relationship, please help me i don't know how to tag, plus the song kinda matches deviants, possibly more frequently, there's no dating yet, title more or less from i am not a robot by marina and the diamonds, updates once a month, why is there no friendship tag for nines n connor???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHetalianGuitarist/pseuds/FluffyHetalianGuitarist
Summary: It's been 2 weeks since the androids gained freedom, and just a few days since a bill was passed saying that all androids, deviant or not, are to be treated as equals to humans.Connor lives with Hank, and the two are trying to figure out whether or not Connor can be officially adopted.Gavin has struggles of his own, some family-related and some personal.Chloe is training to join the DPD to better the android community.Markus is an activist and trying to work with the government.Simon is at Markus' side almost permanently, assisting him in whatever he requests and keeping an eye on Markus' previous owner, Carl Manfred.North is trying to shut down underground android-selling and free the rest of the Tracis.Alice, Kara, and Luther are helping the androids who escaped to Canada preemptively, with the assistance of a few other deviants.Nines exists, and that's all Connor needs to be petty and jealous.The world is far from perfect, but they're all trying their best.





	1. Beginnings

Connor felt relief run through his nonexistent veins. For the twenty-third time today, he had watched the same video declaring that deviants (and androids as a whole) were to be treated as equals to humans from now on. There was a new law going to be passed, and the penalty would be a life sentence in jail- or lifetime community service, depending on the severity of the offense.

Detective Reed- well, Gavin was what Connor had now taken to calling him, at Hank’s request- had begun to openly hate androids less, even going so far as to admit he just felt threatened by their presence.

_“They’ll replace humanity, and then what? Take our jobs; take our homes, our money… Robots will end up ruling the world someday, Lieutenant Anderson.”_

Gavin had told Hank this not a week earlier, spitting the word ‘lieutenant’ like it burnt his tongue. Hank had tried to console the young detective, but no such luck.

_“Just because I have to be nice to the plastic prick and his friends now, doesn’t mean I have to like you.”_

Those were the words Gavin left Hank with before storming off to go complain to the chief, most likely.

Back to Connor, though. He was living with Hank now and Hank had low-key adopted him. To say that Hank had adopted him would imply that Hank now had some sort of authority over Connor, as a parental figure- this wasn’t really true. And to say that Hank owned Connor also wasn’t true, as not only was that considered slavery now, but Connor had never actually been sold by CyberLife- making him very much a free android.

Hank was still asleep, and Sumo was sitting with Connor watching the news. Fowler had given the two men the day off to celebrate and perhaps have Connor brought to CyberLife for one last upgrade before they shut down. This was something CyberLife had promised any android who wanted it- the latest and greatest upgrade, free of charge before the company shut its doors for good.

Chloe- the original one- was training to become a detective. She wanted to help out in the same way as Connor and had even bested Gavin in a fight, so Fowler saw no reason to turn her away. 

She had been the one to tell Connor about the offer from CyberLife and had said she was going- being such an old model, she wanted to be the best she could be for when she entered the police training program.

Connor was debating it, but as it was going to take a week to prepare and do with all the androids that have already signed up, he was going to have to decide rather quickly. He had until the end of the month when registrations closed. That was in 3 days.

For now, Connor only knew that he wanted to go and find Detective Gavin and ask him what he knew about the new android to be released before CyberLife closed. Connor figured they just wanted to get out everything they could and maybe convince the general public that they weren’t a terrible, corrupt corporation, but only Hank knew of his suspicions. It wouldn’t look good if Connor started displaying real hostility towards a company- even if it was justified, there were still quite a few people who were very against the idea of androids and humans working together and coexisting peacefully.

Back to that android, though- Connor wanted to know what its purpose was supposed to be. Another police android, like himself? A personal caretaker? A cleaning android? There were so many possibilities, and all Connor had heard was that it was going to be released with all the latest tech- including more durable parts and a wider database, among other things.

Connor strode into Hank’s room out of his own, not even bothering to knock since he knew the old man was still asleep. He took his phone and turned on one of Hank’s favorite songs at full volume, placing the phone right next to Hank’s ear before waiting.

_Never gonna give you up,_  
_Never gonna let you down,_  
_Never gonna-_

“God, Connor! Did you have to put it right next to my ear?” Hank demands gruffly, waking up almost right away and turning the sound off. Connor tilts his head slightly in confusion, but nods nonetheless. 

“Yes, Lieuten- Hank, I did. I had to wake you up, and using that song is one of the most effective methods I’ve discovered thus far.” Connor explains patiently, and Hank sits up, running his hands through his messy graying hair.

“Well, why’d you wake me up? It’s our day off, remember?”

“Yes, but I wanted to go talk to Detec-Gavin. I wanted to see what he knew about the new android CyberLife is releasing in a few days. And I wanted to ask you if you’d mind if I went down to CyberLife, to get that upgrade many other androids are getting before CyberLife shuts its doors.”

Hank seems to be considering this, and Connor mimics holding his breath. He doesn’t need to breathe, and he knows this, but he enjoys doing certain things to make himself seem more alive. He also knows that Hank enjoys it when he tries to mimic a human’s activities, because he finds it humorous.

“Sure, Connor, why the hell not? You can go… Find Gavin, ask him whatever, and you can sign up for the upgrade thing while you’re out. You’re a grown android, and ya don’t need me to follow you around Detroit.” Hank decides, and Connor smiles. 

His smiles still aren’t flawless- they must be put on by force, because it’s not natural instinct for Connor, but he tries his best nonetheless. Hank lets out a chuckle, shaking his head.  
“Go on, ya plastic prick. You can call me if you need me- I’m going back to sleep, but I’ll keep my phone’s volume on, a’ight?”

“Sounds like a plan, Lieu-Hank.”

“You ever gonna stop calling me Lieutenant?”

“Most likely, but it will take some getting used to, as it requires me to retrain my programming to recognize you as simply, ‘Hank’.” Connor says, prompting another chuckle from Hank.

“Alright then. Get out of here. I’ve got months’ worth of sleep to catch up on.”

Connor obeys, heading out of Hank’s room and into his own, grabbing his gun from his bedside table. Despite not needing to sleep, Hank provided Connor with a bedroom and a bed, so he used it whenever he could.

“You can never be too cautious, right Sumo?” Connor asks the dog, turning to him with a smile. Sumo let out a quiet whine at the sight of the gun, and Connor tucked it away.

“Even if Detroit requires equality, there may still be threats out there. And I may need to help with a case today. You never know.” He says to himself, patting Sumo before heading out of his room, into the main room, and then out into the city of Detroit.


	2. Just (You Do It To Yourself)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Call me Gavin.” Gavin snapped, frowning back as he turned to grab his coffee from the counter.  
> “… As you wish.” Connor felt… Mildly concerned at the detective’s request- after all, not everyone was allowed to call him by his first name.

Ah, Detroit. While it wasn’t the nicest city in the world- far from it, really- Connor loved it. So many memories had been made here, and the familiarity of it all brought him a strange sense of comfort.

He ‘breathed in’ the air of Detroit, and by that we mean he of course processed the air and analyzed it that way. He found there was a slim chance of rain today, that it was going to be a little humid, and that it would continue to be like this for the next few days. That made him happy. Rain messed with his processing capacity if it got into his system, which meant if he had a cut   
or something and was rained on, he would short-circuit. The very thought of that displeased him.

As he headed to the DPD, he continued to observe life around Detroit. There were a few more androids than usual wandering around, and of them, he saw one he recognized.

“Chloe?” 

“Connor! Hello Connor! It’s nice to see you!” Chloe perks up when Connor calls to her, running over to him with a bright smile. Connor knew that beneath her ditzy and free exterior, she could and would kick anyone’s ass, so he made a point to never underestimate her.

“It’s nice to see you too, Chloe. How are you doing?” He asks, and she has to think for a moment before replying.

“I’ve never been so happy, Connor. Elijah is gone, I am a free android, and I’m going in for the upgrade tomorrow! Me and the other RT600s got first priority, as that was the last thing Elijah did before he left. He said I was to go first, as I was the oldest model of the bunch, but I know he just wants the best for me. Well… I hope he does, in this case. Why are you out and about? Isn’t today your day off?”

“Yes, but I wanted to talk to Gavin about the new model of android CyberLife is releasing before they shut down for good. Do you know anything about it?”

“I do, actually! I know it’s supposed to be a police android, like you! I also know it’s supposed to be the best android they’ve ever released, but I guess they’ll never get to top that if it’s their last. It’s supposed to be incredibly durable, extremely smart, and talented in many forms of combat as well as communication. I think it’s to be dispatched to your department as well!” Chloe explains cheerily.

Connor frowned a little bit. A new police android? Was it supposed to take his place? He knew Amanda threatened to replace him if he went deviant, but he didn’t know whether or not it was an idle threat to make him obey blindly. His frown deepened as he continued to think, and Chloe waved a hand in front of his face.

“Connor.” She says sternly, furrowing her brow just a little. Connor snapped out of his trance, looking down slightly to meet Chloe’s eyes.

“Apologies, Chloe. I was just thinking about the possible reasons for a new police android.”

“Who knows? I’m sure you’ll find out soon, though. It’ll be coming out in a few days, won’t it?”

“Yes, but I don’t know if I can wait so long to learn its purpose. I’m afraid it’s a replacement for me.” Connor admits, and Chloe cringes.

“I’m sure they wouldn’t replace you, Connor. You’ve been a great assistant to Hank, and you played a key role in assisting with freeing androids.” Chloe consoles and Connor let out a sound similar to a laugh.

“Thank you, Chloe. Your kindness helps ease my paranoia, I will admit. But I must be going now. I know Detective Reed will be leaving for his lunch break in approximately 27 minutes, which means I must find him before then in order to have a desirable atmosphere to talk in.” No matter how human Connor was becoming, he still analyzed almost every situation and tried to get the best outcome no matter what. He had studied Gavin’s habits during their time ‘together’, and had created some semblance of a schedule for Gavin’s typical work day.

Chloe just nodded softly, smiling at Connor and giving a soft wave (which he returned) as the RK800 set off on his way. The walk to the station would take another 5 minutes, maximum, giving Connor- he hoped- enough time to track down and talk to Gavin.

The walk to the station was uneventful- there were a few androids out and about, but none that Connor recognized. Of course he wouldn’t recognize them- the only androids he knew other than Chloe were Markus, Simon, and North. He’d briefly met a few other androids- Kara, Alice, Luther, and Ralph- but he couldn’t even really call them his acquaintances. Nobody talked to him, but then again, nobody had any reason to bug an obviously busy police android such as himself.

Once at the station, he determined he had 23 minutes until Gavin took his lunch break- based on his previous habits, that is. He frowned as he scanned the station, using his enhanced sight to scan specifically for Gavin. It took approximately 42 seconds to find him, and 57 seconds to walk over to him and catch his attention. 

Mission Successful.

Despite being a (fairly well-adjusted) deviant now, Connor still thought of many things as a mission. A little… A little bit of his past self, he guessed.

Gavin frowned, putting a hand on his hip and raising an eyebrow. “What do you want, plastic asshole?” He demands, and Connor mirrors his frown.

“Detective, you know you can’t speak to me that way. It’s now verbal abuse. I won’t report you, but the other police may.” Connor reprimands, and Gavin clenches his jaw.

“What do you want… Connor…?” He forces himself to say Connor’s name, and Connor’s expression shifts to a more neutral one.

“I wanted to ask if you knew anything about the new police android that’s being released. You know Kamski personally, and I think it’s only fitting to ask you since it’s supposed to be sent to this station, if my sources are correct.”

Gavin’s jaw tightens even more, and his shoulders seem to stiffen. He still didn’t like androids, that was clear. But he knew he should probably tell Connor what he did know- the android was better at detecting lies than he had given him credit for.

“I do. I know yeah, it’s supposed to be sent here. Unfortunately for me. I think it’s supposed to be better than you- like… Infinitely better. Like a replacement. I know it’s supposed to be better than you, for sure. Even if you were the best, you won’t be anymore.” Gavin snarkily replies, making sure to add some sort of rude remark into his honest answer.

Connor’s frown returns, but it’s deeper this time and his eyebrows are furrowed pretty deeply as well.

“… I see. Thank you, Detective.”

“Call me Gavin.” Gavin snapped, frowning back as he turned to grab his coffee from the counter.

“… As you wish.” Connor felt… Mildly concerned at the detective’s request- after all, not everyone was allowed to call him by his first name- but nonetheless, decided it would help in getting closer to the guarded young man.

“Now, fuck off. I need to go on my lunch break soon.” Gavin waves Connor away, and he simply nods, slowly retreating. The detective watches the android’s figure fade away, taking a sip of his coffee as he hums softly.

“That poor plastic prick… He has no idea what’s about to happen, does he?” He muses, shaking his head.


End file.
